Burden to Carry
by Jaime19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's final bout ends with tragedy. Can Naruto forgive himself for what he has done or will he crumble from guilt?
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled and all who were cast under its Genjutsu had long been freed. The dead were the only things left to collect, with thousands of dead soldiers from each great village left to loiter the ruined fields. The Fourth Great Ninja war resulted in the single most causalities out of any previous great Shinobi war. It would take several generations for even Konoha to muster the same military force it once had. The unrivaled military power that was once the Hidden Leaf was gone, as was the majority of Kumo's strength along with Kiri, Suna, Iwa, and dozens of other smaller villages and capitals. The era of the Ninja seemed almost extinct due to the lack of active Ninjas remaining. Many of the causalities of war were the result of Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi, her ability to absorb their chakra whilst their imprisonment in her Genjutsu rendered them dead during her battle against Naruto and Sasuke. Those who lived to be freed had also perished due delayed medical attention. There were only so many Ninjas trained in the medical arts, and those who had survived the initial war against the White Zetsu Army were too exhausted to assist in any form of support. Thousands died from the war, and even more, died after it.

Konoha held a funeral for their dead roughly a week after the Genjutsu was dispelled and the war had officially ended. A force of roughly twenty-thousand went off to war, and only a fifth returned alive. Even less are still registered on active duty. The funeral had many names listed on the grave markers. The main grave-stone that had once held only a few hundred names now carries the burden of several thousand. Only Shinobi who died in the line of battle had their names engraved, civilian casualties would be buried in the Konoha Cemetery once their body was recovered in individual graves.

The war had taken its toll on society. Friends had died, senseis were was crippled, mentors were shells of their former selves, husbands; dead, wives; dead, fathers; dead, mothers; dead, as were cousins, uncles, aunts, nephews, nieces, acquaintances, shopkeepers, secret ANBU Shinobi, civilians, infants… The names were endless.

Naruto attended the funeral on his own accord. His attire was like what he wore when the old man had passed away, which consisted of a black long-sleeve along with black pants that had bandages wrapped around both shins, and finally, his Hitai-ate, or Forehead protector, dangled loosely around his neck. His wounds had not fully healed, his right eye was bandaged up to his forehead and he still suffered chakra exhaustion. The missing arm was noticeable as well, Tsunade had not yet finished developing a prosthetic arm, so the long-sleeve fell to his waist awkwardly. Naruto distanced himself from the core group of mourners. He noticed Sakura in the front row crying as she placed a white rose onto an unmarked grave. The ceremony hosted a large center stone which represented a grave for all those who had died in battle. The process of placing a white flower represented a thank you for their service.

As the service proceeded many Shinobi and citizens all gathered to place their flowers in remembrance of their loved ones who passed. Naruto silently watched as civilians and Shinobi passed one another and placed their flowers followed by a short sentence regarding their memory. As he watched it was as if he stood frozen in time, his mind wandered to the simpler times of his youth. He remembered the funeral for the Third Hokage. It seemed so similar compared to today _. 'That boy crying in front of me is Konohamaru, and that old man over there is Jiraiya, and after this Iruka-Sensei is going to treat me to ramen.'_ Sadly, the reality was that Jiraiya was dead, Konohamaru had left to mourn at his family's estate, and the Ichiraku ramen stand had yet to be rebuilt since Pain destroyed the village.

Naruto hadn't moved a muscle from the start of the ceremony until roughly half-way through. He moved from his spot in the far back corner and made his way into the brush and trees that surrounded the cemetery. Naruto walked slowly, his left arm was in his pocket while his right was just a piece of cloth hanging from where his elbow joint once began. The pain from his missing arm had faded after the first day. His powers that he received from the Sage of Six Paths helped significantly with the healing process along with some help from Sakura.

After several paces the walk stopped abruptly, he had reached his destination which was a small grave on the outskirt of the cemetery hidden from public view. Naruto felt the pain once more. The pain wasn't due to his right arm missing. The pain wasn't due to his ability to sensory abilities sensing the pain of others. The pain he felt that gnawed at him so unforgivingly stood written in the stone that sat alone under a tree. A large rock surrounded by smaller pebbles with the engraved name of Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

The most painful experience a human can live through is not death. It does not reside in being burned or stabbed. Nor does it come from disease or injury. A pain that soaks into your bones and floods your head in a constant throb comes from within one's own mind. The mind itself can cause one to feel pain that is unparalleled by the physical means. The controversy of this can stem from the lack of understanding. If one were to be burned alive, their pain would only last so long until sweet death embraced them lovingly with its nothingness. Physical pain is only temporary in most cases, modern medical chakra can heal any physical wound with near perfection. However, Psychological trauma causes such a deep and troubling wound that is far more complex to handle and treat. Pain in one's soul and mind know no limitations from the pain it can cause.

Yes- Naruto knew this far too well. He had suffered a multitude of physical pain. Previous to his mastery of the Kyulbi's Chakra, he had survived being burned alive from within. Along with nearly every form of physical pain from being stabbed, poisoned, and most recently dismemberment.

His physical wounds from the war were nearly healed, yet his psychological wounds had only begun to show its strain on him. Upon returning to the village, he immediately appeared to be far older than before. He looked to be in his thirties rather than just turning 17. Under his eyes were dark circles that darkened his sun-kissed complexion, along with heavy bags under his uncovered eye. His lips were thinned and chapped, as well as hollow cheeks from malnourishment. He seemed unrecognizable aside from his bright blond hair. If one were to look into his eyes they would see a different man than the happy-go-lucky boy Konoha grew to love.

Naruto had not left Sasuke's grave since his arrival several hours previous. His eye was transfixed on the stone as if he was being hypnotized. The aura was stained of melancholy and despair with a certain heaviness to it as that of gravity weighing on you several times more than what is normal. It was a troubling sight for Kakashi.

Kakashi knew of the grave prior to his own arrival. He understood clearly that no law or restriction would stop someone like Naruto in making a grave for his best friend. Kakashi had done the same for Obito, however, Obito's grave was far less controversial than Sasuke's. Sasuke died a villain whose final purpose was the destruction of the Leaf Village compared to Obito who sacrificed himself in the good of protecting the village.

It made no difference to him. Kakashi understood Naruto's pain for better than anyone left in the village. No words could help this pain. The death of Rin came with consequences that still troubled him, but what was most troubling is that Naruto valued Sasuke far more than Kakashi had with Rin.

It was a different situation between teammates. Sasuke was Naruto's goal. Sasuke had been a presence in Naruto's life since the time of his academy. The years they spent together were vital in Naruto's upbringing for Sasuke's presence was that of family to Naruto. There was a bond that ran deeper than blood for Naruto. Several years of Naruto's life were spent chasing Sasuke and seeking redemption for his teammate. For him to Kill the who he held most dear was too painful for Kakashi to think about. Rin still held a dear place in Kakashi's heart which could never be replaced, however, they were not as close as someone like Sasuke had been to Naruto.

Kakashi made his presence known by loudly jumping off the tree branch in which he was squatting on and landing on the soft grass several meters away from Naruto and the grave.

Naruto had yet to acknowledge his old teacher's presence as he stood still as stone.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke softly as he made his way closer to his student. Naruto didn't even so much as look at Kakashi's general direction as he stood directly to Naruto's side perpendicular to him.

 _It's as if he is in a Genjutsu…_ Kakashi thought, he brought up his right arm to touch Naruto's shoulder to gain his attention. It was immediately upon contact that he felt Naruto jerk his shoulder in surprise and turn to face his teacher.

Naruto was brought back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Naruto raised his uncovered eye to meet his sensei's, ironically it was he who had one eye while his mentor now had two. The thought almost made Naruto laugh, almost.

"We should go, Naruto" Kakashi stated, the sun had its last glimmers pouring out of the shadowed clouds. The funeral service had ended hours before as they were the only two people left. Kakashi knew all too well the troubles that currently faced Naruto, yet he was helplessly unable to support Naruto. No one could help him.

Naruto's lone eye darted back to the grave. "You know, if I was only a bit stronger this wouldn't have happened. I failed, I killed him because I couldn't control my own power" Naruto said as his voice began to waiver "I- I… I am responsible for this. I killed my closest friend, I told them I could save him, and- -I failed."

Kakashi tensed, he felt his own emotions starting to bubble within himself, he himself had begun to lose control over his emotions after what he saw. Sasuke's mutilated body, and worst of all, Naruto's dead eyes looking over the corpse still as a statue. Kakashi felt as if he was at fault that it was he who failed Naruto, that it was he who failed his sensei's son, that it was he who failed Obito, and that it was he who failed Sasuke. Kakashi recomposed himself, he couldn't let his emotion cloud his thoughts, Naruto is the one suffering more than all of us.

"Naruto," Kakashi steeled himself, "you are the one responsible for protecting this village. You cannot hold yourself accountable for what Sasuke had become. He was lost and no matter how much we searched he couldn't be found, but not you Naruto. You have become someone we all admire and respect. You have accomplished more than anyone could have expected. You are the great hero of Konoha, the savior of the Fourth Great War, you saved us Naruto. Please don't forget that."

Naruto responded with a silent nod keeping his gaze at the tombstone, the warmth of the sun was gone. The two shinobi stayed a little while longer in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

The morning frost had coated the grass like a blanket as the sun had yet to begin its daily journey across the barren sky. The unfriendly morning wind bit cold into Naruto's bones as he made his way out of his current residence, which was a wooden shack as his home had been destroyed during the invasion. It was clear that he had not been eating properly since his return as his facial structure lost its original youth and chubbiness. Although, those who were not previously familiar with the boy would not have noticed a difference, it was, however, worrying to those who did. So much so that Naruto, famously a glutton for his favorite ramen, Ichiraku Ramen, had not eaten there since before the war. It had become unsettling to Kakashi and Tsunade, as they were the only two people Naruto allowed to be in his presence since his return. The others were simply ignored.

Naruto made sure to tidy up before leaving that morning, unfortunately, he still only had the one arm which made the cleaning process much longer than he would have liked. It did give him something to do, unable to sleep he spent his night cleaning. Naruto ideally wanted to leave before the sun emerged as he would be less likely to run into anyone. The villagers had become adamant in seeing their savior, but Naruto had other plans. He had been avoiding all contact with the outside world, Shikamaru, Iruka- Sensei, and others had all come to see him, but none had any luck as he refused to answer. Their attempts to visit him had begun to weigh heavily on Naruto, for once, he just wanted to be left alone.

Making haste from his living quarters, Naruto made his way to the temporary Hokage tower where Kakashi and Tsunade were waiting for him. Using the rooftops of the recently constructed wooden homes he arrived moments later, dressed in his usually bright orange attire but with his right sleeve in a knot so as to prevent the clothing from interfering as he now only had the one arm. Luckily, he hadn't been bombarded with the usually crowd of citizens that waited, as Naruto thought, ever-so-annoyingly outside his home. He wasn't the hero they considered him to be, so their presence served the opposite function, but they didn't realize that. They didn't care, they just wanted a glimpse of him. As he made his way down from the rooftop he sighed deeply before entering the foreign building. Konoha had become different since his time at war, he lost familiarity in what he considered his home. Not that he did not love Konoha any less, but the precious memories no longer existed, the good and the bad alike. Especially from atop the Hokage monuments Naruto didn't recognize his home anymore, it left a distant ache for a simpler time.

Naruto entered the single-story building through the front entrance which were just two draping cloths over an open door to slightly conceal what went on inside. Very different to the previous building which had either been destroyed or in such bad shape that they were unable to currently work in, either way Naruto didn't know. It did slightly sting when he thought of the previous Hokage tower. He had spent his younger years coming and going when the Third was still alive, the thought of the old man brought a smile to Naruto's face only to be interrupted by the receptionist.

"Oh my! The savior! Naruto-san, it is a great honor to meet you, I can't believe I get to meet you. I -" the receptionist continued on, but Naruto feigned a smile and quickly moved past her toward the sign that marked the Hokage's office. Opening the wooden door immediately as to escape the rambling woman behind him, Naruto was greeted by Kakashi deep in conversation with Tsunade. Kakashi had been asking her for help with the enormous stack of papers that sat on top of the oak wood desk placed in the center of the room. She, however, was too preoccupied in celebrating her liberation from the endless deskwork that burdened her and previous Hokages, with a cup in one hand and a bottle of Sake in the other she drunkenly laughed at the misery that Kakashi would have to endure.

Their conversation came to a sudden halt as Naruto entered the room. The mood immediately changed; tension weighed heavily in the air; the two shinobi took a good look at Naruto. Kakashi was aware of Naruto's change in appearance, as he had been with him the day before, but coming face to face with the boy first thing in the morning you could tell that he was not in a healthy place. Tsunade gasped as she took a closer look upon Naruto's face, she hadn't seen him in daylight since his arrival and he had already been a mess then. The psychological trauma left a severe scar. Naruto looked to have lost nearly 20 pounds, his face was hollow and bony with pasty white skin that hung loosely from his cheeks. His eyes resembled Gaara's, hollow, dark, and void of any emotion as from severe lack of sleep. Fine lines and deep wrinkles covered his forehead and eyes, the roots of his hair had turned snow white; it was as if the boy had aged twenty years.

"Naruto! I- "Tsunade said abruptly and then paused, as if searching for what to say. She cared deeply for Naruto and to see him this way made her feel ashamed that she had not gone to him sooner. She had been still recovering from the War, no doubt, but she figured giving him his space was the best way to help him. A lazy excuse she now realized.

She continued again "- I need to check your vitals Naruto. You look sick, you look very sick." Sobering almost immediately, she glanced back to Kakashi for support. Kakashi looked back to Tsunade and silently nodded.

"Naruto, you need to let us help you. You can't carry this burden by yourself, if you do, you'll end up hating yourself and the village. Please think about what you're doing to yourself. Sakura-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sensei, please stop, "Naruto spoke quietly, his voice awkward as if he didn't know how to control it. He hadn't spoken to anyone in a while, so he had forgotten the sound of his own voice. The room was silent for a few moments, then Naruto spoke "I haven't been able to sleep sensei. Every time I try to, I see him. I know I'm not helping myself, but what can I do? I thought if I trained hard enough and believed in myself, I could handle anything that would come at me. But I just don't know anymore. I don't know what I want. I feel like I can't breathe sometimes, it's as if I have to stop and force myself to breathe. I don't think I can keep this up for much longer. I can't even taste food anymore. I tried to force down some Ramen, but it tasted like worms, so I spat it out. I just…" he paused, his voice was beginning to waiver. "I killed my best friend, and everyone calls me a hero for it. I'm loved for killing someone whom I loved. Isn't that funny, they call me a hero but I'm nothing but a murderer," Kakashi attempted to interrupt him, but was drowned out as Naruto spoke louder. "I butchered him; his body wasn't even recognizable when you found us. I didn't know what I was looking at when you grabbed me," Naruto was nearly screaming at this point, he was crying while he spoke. "Like it was just a pile of blood and meat. **I did that to HIM**.I failed everyone and everything I stood for. I'm worse than scum, I can't see anyone like this. Sakura, " he was sobbing at this point, "I- I – I wanted to make her happy. I can't see her like this. Obito, Itachi, Nagato, Pervy Sage, they- they – "Naruto was stopped when Tsunade hugged him. His body immediately tensed then released. He hadn't felt human contact in a while. _'It feels warm, I almost forgot how this felt'_ Naruto thought before losing consciousness, his body used his moment of vulnerability to catch some sleep.

Naruto thought he heard Tsunade crying as he faded off. Kakashi and Tsunade were very precious to him, but he an obligation left. He'd tell them once he awoke from his slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Naruto sat cross-legged with his back to the wooden mast of the oak wood boat he was rowing in. The sea water shimmered like a thousand crystals as he paddled through. The deep emerald waters danced softly, side to side, as it effortlessly carried the ship deeper into its belly. Naruto felt his hair brushing against his nose, tickling him, every time the wind blew, which was every few moments as it had grown long. The boat would rock with each passing sway, so much so that Naruto felt that he could stop paddling and let the boat carry him to wherever he needed to go. Setting aside the wooden oars, Naruto lie flat on his back watching the clear azure sky. Soft sounds of water splashing onto the boat filled his ears as he made himself comfortable. Seagulls flew high above his ship flying north, winter was now over, and the warmth of spring made these birds return home. Watching them flutter in a flock of ten or so, Naruto felt drowsy. ' _I'll just rest my eyes for a few moments'_ Naruto thought as he positioned himself more comfortably on the wooden base of the boat. The moment he rested his eyes he was elsewhere. As if teleported, he sat in an old rocking chair facing a black wall oozing some sort of liquid. Each time the chair rocked it made a sound of splashing water as the floors were soaked in black liquid. It was difficult for him to tell due to the darkness of the room. It took a moment for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the dark. The chair disappeared once Naruto stood from his seat and began to look around. As he scanned the room, he realized he was not alone. There lying on the floor he was greeted by Sasuke, or what was left of him. He recognized the body instantly, how could he forget. The mauled carcass of mangled and missing flesh, most of his upper torso had been imploded from Naruto's final attack, Sasuke's right shoulder, breast, ribcage was gone, along with half of his jaw and teeth. Sasuke's organs spewed out of what was still intact of his body. Sasuke's liver and kidneys were painfully visible as his body lie directly across from Naruto, allowing him to stare down at the damage he dealt. Naruto screamed in terror, but nothing came out, there was only silence. A calm silence, a quiet so deep that Naruto forgot that he could once hear. Noise in itself no longer existed, his thoughts were silent, the sound of his heartbeat had hushed, and even his breathing stopped entirely. He realized the liquid surrounding him was blood, the room had been darkened by the maroon blood that of Sasuke's own body. Naruto was looking at the fresh corpse of Sasuke Uchiha, moments after his death. Only this time it was different Naruto thought. Horrifyingly, he noticed the open eyes. He realized Sasuke was staring at him, his crimson eyes piercing Naruto's cerulean. The kaleidoscope pupil's centered onto him, tracking him. Naruto watched the body for what seemed to be an eternity, unable to move. Only when he blinked did the body disappear and Naruto was once again back on the boat. Audibly gasping for oxygen Naruto sat up and the sound of his own voice along with the crashing waters around him reassured him. He felt relief, _'It was a dream´_ Naruto thought. Naruto sat a moment longer before he began to reach for the oars but was interrupted by a gargling noise. The hairs on Naruto's neck stood still as a stone, a wave of cold sweat engulfed his body and lower back in a frozen terror. The retching noise came from behind him, he felt his body turn to face what was behind him. Sitting upright as if he were going to row, Sasuke sat with half of his body decomposed and missing gurgling blood out of his mouth and dripping onto his clothing. Naruto was too afraid to move from his wooden bed, he sat motionless watching the living corpse move from the oak seat. Naruto thought for a brief moment he would be eaten by Sasuke, that Sasuke would attempt to open the mouth that had flesh barely attached to it as skin and muscle loosely hung to what remained. His teeth visible from the missing lips and chunk of bone broken from his split lower jaw for him to swallow Naruto whole. The body moved, but not towards Naruto. It sank further back into the boat near the bow. Naruto tried to stand but his strength couldn't lift him. Sasuke moved further and further away until he reached the end, it was only now that Naruto noticed Sasuke's remaining arm was latched onto something. It was an arm, _'Is it his arm?'_ Naruto thought but noticed the orange sleeve. Once alt the bow, Sasuke stared at Naruto as fell backwards in slow motion. _'Stand, get up, stand, please stand up, stand up, stand up, STAND UP!'_ Naruto screamed inside his head as he tried to use his arms to stand. Naruto's body refused to listen as he sat motionless watching his friend fall into the sea. Sasuke was close enough for Naruto to grab ahold of him, if only his arm would lift him up, but looking down he noticed a change. He was missing his right arm. Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly fell, upon impact of the water he heard a familiar scream and a flash of lightening. _'She screamed like it was her I killed…'_ he thought sadly for a moment. The alluring cherry sky erupted and rippled before morphing into a deep violet color, heavy thunder impregnated the seas with enough force to deafen all who lie below. Causing sound to fade from Naruto's ears as purple flashes continued to spring across the sky and water. The boat felt smaller than before, far too small. The once emerald green water turned golden briefly before settling into a black oil. The water rose high above the ship, towering above leaving that underneath in a turbulent shadow. Crashing down unto Naruto, the water brought forth enough weight that nearly knocked him unconscious with the oil-like water filling the boat to the brim before spilling back to the sea as rocky waves shook it free. It took all the strength he had to stay conscious. The water hung heavy to his clothes, so heavy that it had knocked him to his back and his wet clothing began to suffocate him due to the weight of the black water. Choking for oxygen as he tried to thrust himself upwards, he was knocked down again relentlessly. The violent sky morphed into a whirlpool; violet and silver clouds became one as they traveled downwards as quick as lightening onto the sea below. Naruto for a split second felt that he was regaining his strength as he begun to sit upright but wooden arms emerged from the ship and embraced him downwards. His strength was no more, he felt his body give limp as he lie on his back once more watching the impending doom befall him. Seagulls turned to crows. The once clear sky was now filled with charcoal clouds. Dozens of red holes emerged from the wood to watch Naruto helplessly flail as black waters began to sink the boat. The holes would close and then reopen as if they were blinking, some were crying as they stared at him. Red eyes were the last of what Naruto saw as he sank below, his hearing gone from thunder and now his sight beginning to fail as the black water was being shoveled onto him from each wave. The boat sank below the water and as the sea began to open its mouth and swallow the boy, he felt himself be struck with silver lightening waking him instantly.

Naruto opened his eyes as wide as he could as he was brought back from the depths of his unconscious mind. He saw his sensei standing above him with the back of his hand placed upon Naruto's forehead.

"You were having a nightmare, Naruto," Kakashi spoke softly as if to not surprise the boy.

It took a few moments for Naruto to realize where he was, his head throbbing with a migraine as brushed the hand away from his head and began to sit up. His body drenched to the bone in cold sweat. Naruto made the motion to bring his arms up to his face. _'Oh, I forgot…'_ He didn't have the use of both of his arms anymore. _'It will take some more time to get used to…'_. He lowered his left arm, which now ended just at his elbow joint. He proceeded to rub his eyes with his remaining right hand before speaking.

"Where am I?"

"My office, or soon to be my office," Kakashi replied. He had already gone back to his desk, which was now cleared of paperwork. He took a moment to look over the desk to make sure he had finished the work for that day before continuing. "You had a few visitors since you've been out. Tsunade wanted to move you to a hospital room, but I was pretty stern on keeping you here."

Naruto had begun to recall the incidents that took place when during his meeting. He didn't remember when exactly he fell asleep, his brain was throbbing as it hadn't slept in several days. Naruto took off his iconic orange jacket to help air his body off from the sweat, looking up from the green couch he sat on searched the room.

"Where did the old lady go?" Naruto asked, clearly meaning Tsunade.

"She is running tests; you gave her quite the shock. She almost," Kakashi paused, Naruto didn't need to know everything that happened in his slumber. Tsunade cherished Naruto, as she did her younger brother decades before, seeing Naruto like this almost broke her. Kakashi had to force her to leave, as he wanted Naruto to sleep without being woken from a medical evaluation that could have waited until he woke. Kakashi prioritized Naruto's sleep, even just by looking at the boy he realized that was what he needed most.

Naruto began to stand but his vision faded, and he collapsed back onto the couch.

"Easy there, your body isn't what it normally is. Even with the help of your jinchuriki powers you need to- "

"How long was I out for?" Naruto asked, not realizing he interrupted his sensei and soon to be Hokage.

"Nearly a day. The sun just set; you had been asleep since daybreak. You really need to be careful and-"

"Ah. I remember what I came here for," Naruto said monotonously, interrupting his mentor once more "I'm leaving Konoha Kakashi-Sensei."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is the first time I have ever written a story. My writing is typically the same as the average college student, I write when I have a paper due and nothing more. This is my first attempt at a dream chapter, I attempted to use symbolism throughout the chapter from my independent research (Freud). It makes me happy when I see people read my works, I typically dislike what I write due to it being not as "good" as I'd like it to be. I enjoy reading quite a lot but transitioning to writing is very difficult. I misuse grammar quite a bit since I am very rusty, please feel free to pm me any inconsistencies in my work or misuses in my grammar or lore. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I try very hard to keep these characters true to themselves, or as true to my interpretation of them that I get from reading the manga. I'll do my best to keep improving.**

 **P.S... Ah, the most intimidating quote from George Orwell "If people cannot write well, they cannot think well, and if they cannot think well, others will do their thinking for them."**

 **-Thanks, Mr. Orwell, now I feel a lot more pressure in writing. :/**


End file.
